coffee shop clichés
by jessav3ry
Summary: of course they met in a coffee shop. rated t for now
1. i never knew just what it was,

coffee shop clichés

* * *

Percy hates early mornings.

Percy hates walking.

And Percy _hates coffee._ So how did he wind up on the other side of campus at 7 o'clock in the morning, in a _coffee shop_ , he blames it on Piper.

Piper and her insistent whining for him to get out of her bed. He liked it there. Her covers were soft. The floor he was standing on wasn't. Percy wiped the crust from his eye and yawned loudly for the umpteenth time. Piper stood fully awake beside him, practically shaking from caffeine deprivation. His head became heavy and nearly found sweet release.

Until his best friend pinched the shit out of his arm. "Stay awake, Jackson. You should get some coffee too." Percy groaned her name in a long drawl of huffs. Piper pinched him again. Percy squinted his eyes at her trying to muster all the evil he could, but it was coming off half-hearted and lazy. Piper chuckled at him. He looked drunk.

The coffee shop was practically empty at this ungodly hour, so when the waitress called Piper, if he had the energy he would have screeched in excitement.

"Hi, my name is Annabeth, can I take your order?" the sweet voice coaxed Percy out of his trance. His eyes met her face and maybe it was because if how woozy he was, but her face glowed like he was suddenly in a movie. The girl had long blonde hair that curled down her back. And her skin was remarkably peach, like she spent a lot of time at the beach. But the one thing that Percy really noticed was cement grey eyes swirled like a thunderstorm. _Annabeth._ What a lovely name he thought.

Piper relayed her complicated order to Annabeth, all in one breath, and the waitress took it without a hitch, which was quite impressive. Annabeth eyes flickered to his. "Is that all?" Percy couldn't think of anything to say, but he didn't want to miss his chance chat saying something to this girl. He had to think on his partially functioning brain. "Um, an iced hot chocolate with caramel and sugar, and whipped cream." She smiled and relayed his order back to him.

He couldn't help but watched her while she made their coffees. She was so efficient, and making things so quickly. It was admiral. And hot. She came back to the counter a few minutes later, coffees in tow. Piper paid and then they left. Just like that the girl was out his view.

* * *

Being half asleep and all, Percy didn't really have much of a clue where he was. And Annabeth wouldn't leave his mind. He so desperately wanted to see her again. He laid awake on Piper's bed, after a long night of studying thinking of grey eyes and princess curls. He started at Pipers ceiling. His mind just wouldn't settle. He glanced over at the clock. 6:23. It passed through his mind that that's when he and Piper had started walking that day. He glanced at Piper. And then back at the ceiling. And then back at Piper.

Silently he pulled on his sweats. He patted her several times on the back. She groaned in response. "Percy..? What the hell do you want?" He flipped her over, revealing a rather gruesome nip slip. He turned away. "Hades, Pipes, cover that up!"

"Huh..?" she looked down at her exposed breasts. Her face flushed immediately. Thankfully for Percy though, her embarrassment woke her up. She checked the time. "Dude it's 6:30, why did you wake me up? Why are _you_ even awake?" Percy shrugged in a nonchalant manner. "Couldn't sleep. "

"I want hot chocolate." she stared back blankly. "Right now?"

"Yes right now. "

She huffed. "And what exactly do you want me to do about that?"

"Come with me..?" he offered weakly.

Piper stayed silent. "Please? I want to go to the one across campus. But I don't know where it is." Her face was full of confusion. " _You.._ wanna go to coffee shop.. _across campus..at 6:30.. for hot chocolate?"_ he grinned sheepishly. "Sounds a lot like what I said the other day."

She quirked a brow at him. "Touchè, my friend. Let me comb my hair." She disappeared into the bathroom with a yawn. He looked over at Jason who had knocked out on the couch a while after them. He felt bad for taking Jason's spot next to his girlfriend, but Piper and Percy have been best friends for as long as they could remember, so when Piper pulled Percy aside and asked him to put some distance between them, it wasn't like he could object in favor of his bro. Piper had her reasons.

He sighed just as Piper came out the bathroom in her 'I just woke up but I'm still cute.' way. Percy would never deny it. His best friend was gorgeous. Jason was a terribly lucky guy. Piper cocked her head to the side. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Percy pulled his beanie over his head. And they left the dorm room. His dark green fitted sweater had cola stains from the night before but _eh._ What the hell?

"That beanie is hot with your shirt. Where'd you get it?" Piper commented. "My mom. She got it for you actually. But it matched my shirt so I wore it first." Percy stuck his tongue out her playfully. "Hey!" she laughed and grabbed for the hat. She pulled it off successfully and his raven hair flipped about. Piper thought to herself how soft it was. She quickly pulled it onto her head almost covering get eyes. It was quite big on her.

"It doesn't even fit." he laughed, "give it back." he pulled it off of her this time. He extended his arm, hat in hand, and she couldn't reach it. After blowing raspberry, Piper gave up. Percy fixed it back onto his head.

The pair walked out of the building and into the brisk autumn morning. "So, what's really going on between you and Jason?" Piper groaned. She looped her arm around his. "Why do you wanna know?"

Percy smiled at her. "Cause were besties, and I have no drama in my life so I feed off of yours." Piper laughed. "I'll tell you just because of that response." She hung her head and became serious. "Jason is really cute and nice, and he's such a gentleman, but I feel like we just don't fit." she looked up at him to see if he understood, and to her delight he was intently listening. "Were like two puzzles pieces that are _so_ close to fitting, but it just _won't_ click. I think he's a little too much of an over achiever to me. I don't want to face life goals right now. I just want to be me. And I think that if I go long term he'll be holding me back from that. But then he's such a sweet and wonderful person. I don't wanna let him go. He hasn't done anything wrong. _I'm_ the one whose confused."

Percy thought on her words. "From what I can tell, a gem like that guy isn't easy to come by. You should give him a real chance. I can see that your barely even testing the waters. He doesn't seem like he'll hurt you. And you should give in to his tendencies. It doesn't hurt to have you're life at least a little bit together."

Silence over took the two as Piper figured what she wanted to make of Percy's advice. Leaves crunched under their feet. Piper finally spoke up. "What made you want hot chocolate at this time of the morning?" Percy blushed, but decided to tell her the truth. "Annabeth."

"Annabeth? Do you mean the girl who works there?" Percy noticed an odd change in Pipers voice but didn't say anything. "Yeah. I can't seem to get her off my mind." "She's in Berraro's class with me. She's incredibly driven. She's like Jason except times ten." Percy smiled to himself. He thought she would be. To work at coffee shop so early, and be a student, and take care of herself is tough act to complete. It was so admirable. Piper noticed the soft smile and deep in thought look that her friend had and was quick to add, "She doesn't seem like you're type."

"Well if that's true I think I might be ready for a change." Percy said dreamily. Piper pursed her lips. The coffee shop, 'Little Bean' was coming into view. Percy's heart hammered, as did Piper's, but for a completely reason.

The walk to the shop held no more words. Piper too afraid, and Percy too elated. As they walked closer Percy could see Annabeth whipping away at the counter, bopping along to her music. They opened the door, signaling a chime, gathering the attention of the blonde. She pulled out her headphones and took her place at the counter.

Her hair was a lot neater when he saw first her. Today, her lovely hair was woven back into a loose braid, with tendrils hanging loose on her neck. Percy could've melted right then and there. Her eyes flickered in recognition but she used the same line as before. "Hi, my name is Annabeth. Can I take your order?"

Percy smiled at the beauty in front of him. "Yeah, a hot chocolate with caramel and whipped cream. Extra sugar please." Annabeth smiled as Percy stumbled out his order. It was obvious he was flustered. "No problem Percy." Annabeth's eyes widened as she said his name and a blush spread across her cheeks. He noticed it immediately.

A crooked grin set across his face. "How do you know my name?" Annabeth grimaced. Like she was expecting the question but hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Hehe," she fondled the end of her braid. "Well.. heh, I mean who doesn't know your name. You're like the star swimmer around here." she bit the bottom of her lip. Percy blushed. He loved swimming, and it paid for his scholarship, but the attention wasn't really his thing.

She excused herself to make his drink. As she did, Percy worked up the nerve to do what he had come for. He glanced at Piper texting away on her phone. Annabeth came back and told him his total. As she handed him his change he spoke up.

"Annabeth can I ask you something?"

"Can I go on a date with you? No thanks."

Percy coughed with embarrassment. "What?! I was not gonna say that! That's so presumptuous of you!... okay so maybe I was. Why not?" his face turned into one of hurt. He was not expecting to be turned down so quickly.

"Ugh. You wouldn't believe how many guys say the same thing to me every day. I _hate_ being a barista. And plus that's _so_ cliche."

"Actually I could believe it. You're quite beautiful. Plus, some clichés are nice." Annabeth blushed and true to hide her smile. She feigned neutrality. "Well, your not the first to say that either." Percy quirked a brow. "Why do I have to be? I'm saying it, and thinking it now."

Annabeth glanced around the shop. She had no real answer for him. Most guys just grumble and give up at this point. "You don't," she said finally. "So many others have tried that I'm just it used to it by now."

Percy hit her back smoothly. "So what if I tried harder?"

"Why would you?"

"Because I'm looking at you and it's making me want to try."

Annabeth bit her lip. He _was_ very cute. And he did put up a nice fight. She smiled. "Then why don't you try again tomorrow?"

Percy leaned against the counter. "Are you inviting me to?" Annabeth shrugged. "Maybe."

"Then I will." Annabeth smiled broadly and handed him his cocoa. "Have a nice day. Enjoy." he took a sip. "I will."

Percy made his way out and Piper followed suit.

She made it just right.

 **Hi my name is Jess. This is my first story on fanfiction and I really hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it.**

 **I'm not sure if there'll be any update schedule but I will try my hardest for one a week.**

 **Review, Favorite, or just click for the next chapter and you'll make my day! Choi!**


	2. about this old coffee shop

coffee shop cliches 2

* * *

It was stupid but Percy spent all night thinking about the next morning with Annabeth. What would he say her? What would she say to him? What if he blabbed like an idiot and ruined his chances with her?

So it was a bit of an understatement to say when he stood in front of Little Bean he was nervous. There she was though the glass sitting and reading a book. The shop was empty. He figured Piper would be a bit of a dead weight if he brought her along so she slept peacefully in her dom.

Annabeth didn't notice him, and he took that moment to really look at her. Her hair was up in well done bun, she wore large framed reading glasses and had her own mug of what was assumed to be coffee in front of her. He stood for a moment, caught up in how unintentionally sexy she was.

She must've have felt his eyes on her. She looked straight up at him and without hesitation a large smile erupted. She hadn't known if he would really show up again, she looked forward to finding out. And here he was.

As she was smiling it became harder not to look at her, and she blushed furiously under his obviously appreciative stare. He walked through the doors and as he came closer to her she only blushed more.

Soon he was only an arms lengths away from her, and she could smell his cologne. He noticed a stray hair next to her hair and hoped it wasn't too forward of him when he pushed it behind her hair.

She didn't move away from him, actually just barely moving into his hand. He pulled away and they shared a smile. "You came," Annabeth said softly. "I wasn't sure if you would." Percy placed his elbow against the counter. "I like to stick to my word."

"That's a nice quality to have." Annabeth replied. She reached behind the counter and revealed a mug. That sneaky blush crept up on her again, and upon seeing the color rise again Percy silently vowed to make her face do that whenever he could. "I made this for you. Just in case you might have ordered it. I dunno.." she drifted off, embarrassed at the fact the she put in so much effort for a possibility.

The seemingly permanent smile on Percy's face grew again. He couldn't think of anything more cute. He took the cup from her offering hands and took a small sip. The warm chocolatey taste hit his senses and he relished in the feeling as it warmed his body. "Mm, Annabeth, you make so this so well."

Annabeth sat. "Well, it's my job." Percy took another generous sip and placed the cup back down. "So, Annabeth. As per your request I'm here. I'm elated to be here, but for what reason am I here?"

Annabeth shrugged. "To be honest, I figured it would discourage you, but here you are. And I like persistence." her tone held no malice, so Percy figured that was the truth. "Do you still want me to be discouraged?" Annabeth met his eye. "I want to say yes. But I know I'll be be lying." Percy wasn't sure whether or not to actually be discouraged by that.

"Why should you want to say yes?" Annabeth's smiled faded a bit. "Because what if you're only here because pretty? Then I would prefer to blow you off rather than waste my time crushing on another campus cutie who only wants to see me naked."

Percy shook his head incredulously. "No, no, no Annabeth. You've got me all wrong. Well, not all wrong you are right about one thing. I am here because you're pretty. Gorgeous to tell you the truth. That's why you caught my eye. But in no way does that fuel my intentions of staying. And I am not just some campus cutie. Yeah," he chuckled. "it is true about most of friends but I'm not interested in flying around from girl to girl. I like it when things are real and they last. Do you?"

Annabeth was stunned. If he was telling the truth then he was everything a girl could ever want. _Or he could just be really good at it._ He didn't look the type though. _They never do._

"Yeah, I do." Percy inched his hands closer to hers. It didn't go unnoticed. Percy noticed her long lashes. Her liked that they were strawberry blonde, unlike her golden hair.

"That's good. My senses went crazy when I first saw you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. So I came back." he paused. "Why are you here?" Annabeth frowned.

"I work here." Percy laughed at her. She liked his laugh. It was like a child's. That was an amazing quality to have. "You're cute you know that?" she fiddled with her thumb and kept her smile behind her teeth. It brought attention to strawberry lips shaped in a mellow heart. He continued, "Why did you tell me to come back?"

Her doe eyes looked up at him in alarm. Her eyes trailed to one side and then the other. "Um.. you see…" Annabeth scrambled for words. Why was she there? Because he's hot and it was 7 in the morning and she really never makes the best decision at that time?

Suddenly, and thankfully the door chimed and in walked a customer. Percy didn't recognize her but Annabeth's face lot up and she stood to give the girl a hug.

"Thalia! Oh it's been so long! I'm so happy you're back." the girl hugged Annabeth. As she stepped away Percy got a good look at her. She had short dark hair like his, except with electric blue highlights running through it. She wore a tight fitted track suit and had a quiver of bows with her. Which might have been weird but their college had everything.

The engaged in catch up talk. Something about a trip with her father in the islands. Percy took now to gage a bit of her character. Judging by the way she was dressed in your average cardigan and floral skirt combo, she was probably bookish and he could already tell she was shy. But she wore it well. Her cardigan was pristine white, cut at the elbow with cute daisies as buttons. Inside her cardigan, she wore a pastel pink camisole that matched with the pink and yellow flowers on her skirt. Percy appreciated a girl who knew how to dress.

The two continued to talk, Percy long forgotten, but he didn't mind. Listening to Annabeth speak in the early stages of his crush was enough to satisfy for the moment. Her voice was so luscious, and it sounded throughout the shop. Percy could see himself getting talked into anything listening to that voice.

Thalia's eyes flickered to Percy and Annabeth's followed. Her eyes widened again, she seemed to do that a lot, and she immediately apologized. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry. I'm so scatter brained, I completely forgot to introduce you two. Percy, this Thalia, my best friend. Thalia, this Percy. My… also friend?" The shyness in her voice about Percy being her "friend" didn't go past Percy, or her _actual_ friend.

But they both ignored it for her sake and shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. After, Annabeth tugged Percy towards the counter, away from Thalia. She smiled at him apologetically. "Thalia and I have been making plans for ages for when she got back. My shift ends in an hour, and she plans to stay. I might've tried to blow her off, just until my shift ended but she really wants to stay. Do you mind postponing this until later?"

Percy hid his disappointment. "I don't know, will you go on a date with me?" Percy inched his face closer. After her yes he would plant one on her. But ruining his plans, Annabeth shook her head playfully. Seeing his proximity, she decided to be brave and move in closer as well. She was hit with his lovely scent. Their hands were so close that he itched to take hers, but he remained where he was for fear of going too fast. "I'll do you one better." she leaned in further as if she was going for the kill.

Percy prepared himself licking his lips, much to the viewing pleasure of Annabeth. She came so close, he could smell the lemon shampoo she used. As her face got closer Percy closed his eyes, ready for her plump lips… but they never came?

Percy peeked through one eye at a grinning Annabeth, who had only reached for her phone. He noticed that her case was the same pastel pink as her blouse. "I'm gonna give you my number." Percy pouted. "Awe, did you think I was going to kiss you?" she giggled. Percy nodded his head sadly. She laughed again.

They exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes. He saved her number as Annabelly :). She saved his as Crush . Both thought their ideas were cute.

Just as Percy had turned to walk away he was called back. When he turned around it was only a matter milliseconds before his lips were on hers. It only lasted that long as well.

Annabeth surprised herself with her forwardness. She had only planned on giving him a nice hug and sending him along his way, just to get her fill, but somehow decided to kiss him last second.

Both faces were flustered and Annabeth raised two fingers to touch her lips. She hadn't been kissed in so long. She raised her eyes to meet stunning green ones. Percy didn't want her to remember some half assed peck from him…

He reached down and placed his hand behind her ear. He took a second to make sure he wasn't push away, or that she held no signs of wanting him off. Slowly he leaned down, giving her plenty chance to flee, but to his delight, she actually reached up to meet his lips.

As soon as they met Percy knew that he would never tire of kissing her. He suckled her bottom lip slowly before letting her go. His voice was husky, and barely a whisper. "I think that's what you were going for."

Annabeth squeaked.

He chuckled at her. "See you later sweetheart." he threw up the peace sign at her.

Walking out he waved to Thalia whose only response was, "Some friend you guys are."

Yeah, Percy hoped not.

* * *

 **It is i! Jess! Hi :)**

 **So you actually clicked for the next chapter? That means soooo much to me. How do you feel about it so far? I'm dying to know.. have any questions? I'll respond as soon I can.**

 **I decided to post this early just cause. I hope you like it!**

 **Choi!**


	3. i love so much

coffee shop cliches 3

 _Ping!_

Annabeth picked up her phone. She unlocked device, and her heart skipped a beat.

 **Crush**

 _ **Message**_ _: I heard 3 hours was the wait time.. is 2 and a half sufficient?_

She giggled at him. Of course his opening line would be something cheesy. The girl sitting next to her looked at her pointedly. It was silent in the classroom. She debated on whether or not to text him right away. Part of her didn't want to seem too eager. Part of her didn't want him to put his phone and walk away. She decided on texting back two minutes later.

She lasted about one and a quarter. He excitedly picked up her phone again and swiped it unlocked. She could see he had iMessage which she noted was good, cause ya know, _iPhones for the win._

She texted him back.

 **Nope. :P. You look like a creep.**

Her finger wavered over the send button. Not sure if he would take the joke or not. She figured that if he couldn't that was his problem, and spoke on his character.

She hit send. Little bubbles of nervousness erupted and she smiled like an idiot while she awaited his reply. Which thankfully didn't take long.

 **Crush : I am creepy. :^P**

She wrinkled her nose.

 **Ew. You put nose in your emojis? That's so gross. And I don't like creeps.**

The typing bubbles came up instantly.

 **Crush : You're wrong Annabelly. You like me ;)**

She huffed. _So cocky._

 **That's so presumptuous of you. Why would you think that?**

 **Crush : Because you kissed me. :P**

Annabeth blushed furiously. Even more so when she remembered both of the kisses they shared. She couldn't believe she actually kissed him. In the first hour of knowing him! What was she getting into?

She dismissed the thought. She got butterflies when she talked to him and she liked it, so she might as well continue.

 **That's not even fair. You kissed me too.**

While she knew was right, she kissed him _first._ She hoped he wouldn't hold it against her.

 **Crush : Yeah. Because I like you.**

 **Crush : you have really soft lips btw.**

A soft smile made way unto her features. She touched her lips again and they tingled with the memory.

 **So do you.** she realized that was a bad way to keep the conversation going so she thought of a random question to ask.

 **What was your second grade teacher like?**

It took a couple minutes for his response.

 **Crush : um. why?**

 **Crush : her name was Ms. Leonard. And she was bitch. And she was old.**

 **Crush : why?**

Why? Annabeth wasn't sure. That's what her brain came up with.

 **Idk. Tbh. Lol. :) and really? Why? My second grade teacher was my mom :/**

 **Crush : she hated kids. I'm sure she would've beat us if she could. I still hate the grinch.**

 **Crush : your mom is teacher? That's cool, so is my stepdadaa.**

 **Crush : *stepdad XD**

Annabeth took note of that. She liked that they already had something in common. The girl next to her tapped her. "Could you stop texting? The professor is looking over her and I'm not getting any shit from her because of you." the girl huffed and turned away. As soon as she knew that the girl couldn't see her she childishly stuck out her tongue at her.

 **I'm sorry :( I'm in class, I gtg.** Her frown was distinct. **Maybe we can discuss that date later huh?**

The seen marker came up immediately. His response was quick too.

 **Crush : It's no problem sweetheart. And that would be delightful. :).**

 **Okie byee.**

Annabeth clicked off her phone. Her heart did little flip flops in her chest. She desperately wanted to keep talking to him, but she was afraid of her attraction. _It's not a good idea to get too caught up._ She couldn't afford to be hurt. Not again.

"Percy why aren't you listening to me!" Piper threw a pillow at him. He caught it easily and threw it back with much more force. It hit her square in the face. He looked up from his phone. "Because I'm doing something else. I'm talking to Annabelly.." he gushed. Piper gagged.

She stalked from the couch to the bed and sat on top of his back. She made a grab for his phone but his reflexes made it hard. He flipped her, flopping her onto the bed and sat further back. She bounced back quickly though, and lunged her whole body at him. Percy simply lifted his hand all the way into the air where she couldn't reach. "Piiipees. Stoopppp." his phone pinged and the sound only fueled Piper more. She flopped fully on top of him. She lay between his legs on her stomach, her head on his chest. "But I want you to pay attention to me." she pouted.

Percy put his phone down and caressed a strand of her hair. Piper nuzzled further into him. But she was quickly pushed away. "There I gave it to you."

Piper scoffed and climbed off of him. "Fine be that way. But when you've had a hard day and want a hug I'm gonna be just as much of an asshole about it." She walked over to the mini fridge and took out a pouch of Kool Aid. Percy looked at his phone.

 **Annabelly :): What was your second grade teacher like?** What? Who asks stuff like that? Although through crushing eyes he found it endearing because she was out of the ordinary.

 **um why?** He told her nonetheless.

 **her name was Ms. Leonard and she was bitch. And she was old.**

 **why?**

 **Annabelly :): Idk. Tbh. Lol. :) and really? Why? My second grade teacher was my mom :/.** Percy smiled at that. She would like how new tidbit of information.

 **she hated kids. I'm sure she would've beat us if she could. I still hate the grinch.**

 **your mom is teacher? That's cool, so is my stepdadaa.**

 ***stepdad XD**

He noticed Piper frowning at him. He quirked his brow to silently ask what her problem was. She rolled her eyes. Even after knowing her for all his life, she was still as confusing as the rest of her species. The next text that cane in disappointed him.

 **Annabelly :): I'm sorry :( I'm in class I gtg.**

He didn't really want her to go. Percy frowned.

 **Annabelly :): Maybe we can discuss that later huh?** Luckily that picked him right back up. He wanted to pump his fists into the air. He replied quickly so he wouldn't miss her.

 **It's no problem sweetheart.** He hovered over the backspace. Was sweetheart too much? He pictured her blushing at the use of the name. Smiling at the thought of his cute Annabelly blushing madly in the middle of her class, he sent the message, adding: **And that would be delightful. :) .**

 **Annabelly :): Okiee byee.** He checked the time and clicked off his phone.

It was 9:48, his next class didn't start for an hour. It was a good time to make way to his dorm, shower, and if he was lucky, get some breakfast. When he mentioned this to Piper he frown only took up more of her face.

"Okay, Pipes, seriously. What is going on with you?" he made his voice lower even though there was no one else in the room. "Is it your monthly?" Piper made a face of disgust and disbelief before promptly smacking him on his arm. He yelped in pain. "Ugh! Your such a dick Percy… and a blind one at that."

Percy scowled. "I was only joking with you asshole. But since I'm such a dick, I'm leaving." Piper rolled her eyes, but made no move to stop him as he gathered his belongings. As he put on his shoes, she finally broke the silence. "Do you really like her?- I mean it's only been like a day, she can't be _that_ great." she leaned on her hands, straining her elbows. Percy looked up at her. A chunk of her hair fell in front of her ever reflective eyes. He could tell by the way she was biting her lip she was nervous for his response. He was _not_ blind.

For her sake, he played the truth down. "She seems worth it Pipes. She's almost as pretty as you." He sent a cheeky smile. He knew that'd help the perpetual stick she got up her ass whenever he had a crush. Truthfully, in that moment he didn't know which one if them was more beautiful. He didn't want to think on it though, not feeling any need to compare the two women. He continued, "I like her, who knows where this could go."

Piper sighed, shifting her weight uncomfortably. Another chunk of hair fell into her face, and there would definitely be teeth marks on her heart shaped lips. "But Percy, you know how I-" he interrupted her as he stood. "No, Piper _you_ know how _I_ feel. We've talked about this too much. I can't interrupt my whole life for"- he motioned between them- " _this."_ He tried not to, but it was hard not to hear the intake of a shaky breath signaling the effect of the blow he just landed. Upset at himself now for hurting her, he came closer to her.

Percy placed a hand on top of hers. "I'm sorry Beauty Queen." he kissed her cheek. He noticed how her eyes were trained on the wall, and if he knew Piper he knew they wouldn't meet his even if he begged. He squeezed her hand and made his way through the door.

In his dorm, his roommate Leo sprawled across his bed. He didn't usually sleep in his dorm and Leo made himself comfortable wherever he could. The sight of nuts and bolts boxers made Percy hum in amusement.

Thankfully for Percy, he didn't expect any confrontation, and would be able to get in and out as quickly as possible.

Grabbing a towel and his toothbrush, he made way to the bathroom.

At this hour, the dorm hallways and bathrooms were virtually empty, with only a few passer-byers to look at along his commute. He tried to keep his clear from Piper or Annabeth. He hated when things were complicated. Whether it be math or his love life. And he and Piper were basically synonymous. He hated putting her feelings in check. He didn't enjoy knowing the longing she felt, and denying her. He tried for casual friendship, encouraging her to start her own relationship, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't see how he was leading her on.

When he thought about it, to a bystander Piper looked pathetic, and he hated that above all. She was anything but. Incredibly beautiful, strong, and graceful, Piper, to many, radiated confidence, and she was just amazing to be around. And Percy knew her better than he believed she knew herself. He'd watched her grow into such an intelligent person. Of course he loved her, how could he not? And yes, sometimes he could feel his heart tugging for her, but those moments were too small and too far in between. She deserved more than that. And if pushing her away made her see that, then as her best friend he felt inclined.

Percy turned the dial to hot water, allowing it to run through his raven hair. He shoved away Piper from his mind, trying not to think about her only made him think of her, which only made him over think of her.

Instead he thought about his next class. He was doing splendidly in his marine biology unit. Biology period came naturally to him but there was something about life under water that made his gears turn. Piper used to tell him his head was filled with kelp, he guessed that now he was using that to his advantage. He'd decided earlier in the year that this was his calling. Maybe he'd worked in an aquarium. The fish understood him. And he understood them.

He washed the last of the soap off of his body. Of course, his mother raised him to be humble, but he appreciated his body, like anyone else would if they saw it. No one was around, he was allowed to be cocky sometimes.

He flexed in the mirror, making ridiculous poses and kissing his 'guns'. Thankful for the lack of an audience, bashfulness came over him and he pulled his towel over his body and walked out of the bathroom.

Back in the dorm, Percy opened the door to find Leo still on his bed, this time with a bowl of lucky charms. "Hey man." Leo greeted him. Percy could hear the cereal in mouth. It wasn't pleasant. "Hey Leo." Percy sent a smile his way his way, but it was halfhearted. Leo noticed this. He put down the cereal bowl and wiped the corners of his mouth. "You don't look like the cheery Aqua Boy I know. Got your mind full?" Percy sheepishly laughed. He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Nah, I'm chill bro, I guess the morning doesn't agree with me."

Leo showed his understanding on his features. He laid back and picked up his Lucky Charms. "I'll be here in the afternoon too. That's when you really shine." Leo laughed at his own addition to Percy's line.

Trying not to make anything more awkward Percy pulled on a quick outfit. Nothing much, just a run of the mill sweatpants and pullover goodie sweater.

On his way out he realized he hadn't stopped for breakfast. His campus is closer to coffee shop than Pipers, he thought. But there was no guarantee that Annabeth would even be there. He settled for a kiosk on the way, toting a bagel and peppermint tea.

The boring part of his day began.

 **You guys must hate me. Im really sorry but these things always seem to happen. I'd gone without connection for awhile and wasn't able to post. Don't be mad. I luuvvv you. Can I kiss it better? No..? Personal space..? Cool.. no I got it.**


	4. all of the while, i never knew

coffee shop clichés 4

* * *

Annabeth waited patiently on the bench. She hadn't seen her father since the day she got this college. Don't get her wrong, Annabeth loved her father, but she resented him for many things too. She felt like if he had done the right thing while Annabeth was still coming of age, a lot would be different. Her mixed emotions only fueled her agitation. Patience had never been her forte.

She tapped her knee with her index finger in a steady rhythm as piercing grey eyes scanned the area. Finally she spotted him.

Annabeth, at her ripe age of 21, her father was getting older. The lines on his face had increased, his salt and pepper hair had turned into more salt than pepper, and Annabeth would be lying if she said she didn't notice the limp in his step. Her father was only in his sixties but hard labor and stressful nights had really taken it's toll. A small smile graced her father's lips and she stood as he arrived.

"Father," she said, sickly sweet enthusiasm poured from her single word. She didn't _really_ want him to be here, but that didn't stop him, or did it really occur to him.

"My daughter, oh how you've grown, child. Is your hair longer?" as he stepped away she fingered a nearby tendril. The golden hair gleamed as she moved it. "Yes, it is father. Mother showed me the shampoo she uses, it has been helping." He nodded in understanding and motioned for her to sit. He sat as well, crossing one leg over the other and pushing his glasses back onto his face.

"Tell me Annabeth, how are you doing in this school? How often do you speak to to Chiron. Have you found a mate?" Annabeth wanted to wrinkle her nose as her dad's new posh way of speaking. Two years in England and all of a sudden he's the British cats meow.

But she played along, speaking as if she had a stick perpetually up her ass. "My school is lovely father, I seek council from Chiron almost every week and no, I have not found a mate." her father heaved an exasperated sigh. "When will you bear me grandchildren daughter?! I'm getting old, my bones are creaking. Besides wouldn't you like to have children before your frail uterus shrivels and dies in your abdomen?"

Annabeth grimaced. Why are parents always asking for kids? What gives them the notion that everyone is just baby making machines? "Father, that is not something I'd like to discuss with you. You know I'm not interested in having children." Her father sighed sadly.

"I just hope to see them soon, and watch them grow. Time runs out. I'm 64, I had you very late in life. I just don't want my luck to run out before I see the next of my kind."

Annabeth felt for him. But that didn't really increase any desire for loud crying miniature drunk people.

"My time will come. Trust me. Let's move on, please."

"I believe you my dear. How is the coffee shop?" Annabeth didn't want to, but her mind played back kissing Percy in the coffee shop. She could almost feel his lips again. She shook herself away from that. She shifted uncomfortably from the effect of the memory.

"It's okay. The hours don't bother me as much they could. My dorm is right across from the shop so that's really a plus. And now I can make hot cocoa better than you _and_ mom." Annabeth smiled smugly.

"I don't mean to offend you when I say I sincerely doubt that." Annabeth scoffed.

"We'll see at Christmas. I'm gonna knock the marshmallows off of both of your brews." then her father laughed. A real authentic laugh like he hadn't in years. Annabeth supposed that her noticing that was partially her fault for never trying to make him laugh, but she pushed that thought to the side.

Then she saw him. Dark floppy hair, tall muscular build, and sea green eyes that begged for attention. She wanted to scold the universe for suddenly putting this boy in her path, but they went to the same college. A small one at that. She saw him everywhere. But why _now?_

It didn't even really take a moment for him to notice her. She's be lying if she said that her heart didn't flutter when a smile erupted on his face and he changed his course.

Forgetting her father for a moment she really took him in. His chest was adorned in a black and white SPQR tee. His raven hair flopped about as he walked, and his legs covered in pants the same color of his hair. In the sunlight the white tee glistened. Light reflected off of _every_ muscle. Hiding _nothing_. At least Annabeth her herself together. She could've drooled.

In a few more moments he was in front of her out stretching his hand for her. She slipped hers in his, ignoring the constricting feeling in her throat. She was pulled into his body into a hug. His scent was warm, and breezy. Like a walk along the shore, mixed with some cologne she'd have to ask about later because it smelled so good. Sweet and musky. She had to resist the urge to intake a large whiff of him.

His hands curved to the middle of her back, fingers resting just on her spine. She slowly crept her arms around him, getting over her initial shock. His face went to the curve of her neck and his lips ghosted over her skin. He moved away quickly leaving her irritated for more. She surprised herself with that.

"Percy.." her breath lost her. "Hi." she did a little wave with her hand and he cheekily smiled. "Hey, Annabelly." Annabeth debated arguing over the nickname but she kinda liked it.

She peeked over at her father who was eyeing them weirdly. "Ehm. Percy, this is my dad, Dad, this is Percy." Percy extended his hand shook Mr. Chase's. "Pleased to meet you sir."

Mr. Chase nodded in acknowledgement. Just that moment his phone rang. He excused himself from the two and took phone call. Annabeth turned her attention to Percy.

He took a step closer to her. " Where are you headed?" she asked. I'm coming back from class. I might have gone to get a burger but that's about it. Are you about to do something with your dad?"

"Not really, he's just visiting on work. He doesn't have very much time. I'm sure that's his boss now.".

"Oh, I'm so sorry I imposed." Annabeth appreciated him saying that. It showed he cared. "No, you're not imposing. I promise you he's gonna come back and say he has to leave."

Surely enough that's what happened. He left after he and Annabeth made plans for dinner.

"No offense Annabeth but I think that worked out really well for me." Annabeth chuckled. "How?" He tugged her wrist until she was closer to him, and looking him in his eyes."Because now I can take you on that date.." He pulled her even closer and toyed with her pointer finger. "..and I might be able to kiss you again."

In the crisp autumn air their breath mingled in puffs of white. Annabeth decided to play hard to get. "What makes you so lucky Percy?" He leaned closer to her. She could see his eyes were trained on her lips. She thanked the gods for her butter shine lipgloss.

She wasn't exactly resisting him and it felt like flirting so Percy went with the brave thing to do. He scooped her by her back and pulled her against his flesh again. She was _not_ complaining to be back there. A small hand settled on his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, entirely. But.. doesn't mean I can't try."

By now their lips were only an inch away. She could feel his breath on her lips, it only made her want them more. Like the first time they kissed, Annabeth took the plunge. Alarm bells sounded in her head. Everything felt so right. _Too_ right…

… but his lips melded with hers so well. His mouth moved in languid motions. Tasting her, engulfing her. The slow steady and satisfying feel fueled a fire inside of her and she found herself grasping for more of him. She pressed into his body.

His solid form was so comforting. Her hands hugged his biceps. She had the vague suspicion that he was flexing but it's not like she really minded.

Percy's hands were at either side of her face keeping her close as their lips danced. It could've been years or only seconds they were there kissing each other. Annabeth pulled away breathless and stunned. She had never been kissed like that. They way they moved.. how much want she could feel emitting off of his movements.. she felt like she'd been sucker punched, but by Cupid.

Percy was breathless too. He didn't let go of her, and Annabeth took comfort in the fact that he didn't. She placed her forehead on his chest and giggled. "What have you done to me Percy?"

She felt his hand on her head, straining through her hair. She stepped back from him. "Percy.. I don't want to be going this fast. I hardly know you, and I just made out with you in a park."

"Hey, that was not making out. _My 'making out'_ is way more pleasurable than that." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "That is so far beyond the point."

"You wanna slow down? I'm more than cool with that. Whatever makes you happy, baby." Annabeth grimaced. "Don't call me baby." Percy pouted. "At least not yet." she added.

"Does that mean I can't kiss you?" Annabeth considered this. She _did_ really like his lips. "Well, no, but you should do it in moderation." Percy seemed pleased by that. "Can I have another kiss?"

Annabeth looked down at his lips. Sooooo pink. He made a show of licking them. "Okay." She said dopily. Percy leaned down to meet her, giving her a mix between what happened before, and something chaste. "Slow." He said.

A smile crept up on her features. Maybe giving him a chance wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 **I feel like I just crawled out a cave. Everything hurts. So you came all the way to chapter 4? Digging my style? Tell me I feed off of it.**


End file.
